A fools battle?
by Getsuga Tensou
Summary: Ichigo gets an offer so he can quickly become a taichou, but is it worth the risk? op for adoption! just give me a pm if you want to continue this story.
1. Chapter 1: A fast promotion?

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**this is my first story hope you enjoy it.**

It was official; Kurosaki Ichigo sucked at kido. After spending hours and hours of trying to improve his kido the only result was that his close had been ripped from the many spells that exploded in his face.

''Maybe is should ask Rukia to give me some pointers'' Ichigo thought ''nah, that midget would laugh at me for not even beeing able to manage a low level kido''. But then again it wasn't like he had a whole lot of time; in 3 months he had to prove he was able to perform several mid and high level kido spells or else he wouldn't be allowed to become a Taicho. That wasn't something he wanted to happen even though it was ridiculous; '' I mean I kicked several of their Taicho's asses before and right after I had attained bankai why wouldn't he be allowed to become one now, when he had become several times stronger and had completely subdued his hollow''.

While he was pondering about that he didn't notice the very important (and large) reiatsu of Yammamoto sou-Taicho was going his direction until he was right next to him, wich made him startle (he was never good at sensing reiatsu but this was over the top).

''How is your kido training going substitute shinigami Krosaki Ichigo'' Yammamoto asked Ichigo.

Ichigo said: ''ehm, well its at least not getting any worse, but I'm afraid I'm not making much progress''. ''I'd expected that and I have a offer for you''.

What kind of offer is that Yammamoto sou-Taicho?

It is an offer for a different way to become a Taicho, Yammamoto said.

What way is that?

To hold out in a fight with me when is use my bankai.

A fight with you? Ichigo asked in confussion, why?

That way I can personally asses if you have the required strength to be a Taicho, there is no minimum time limit that you have to keep standing against me, but wether you become a Taicho after the fight is for me to decide only. So what do you say Kurosaki Ichigo?

I accept Yammamoto sou-Taicho, but when and where is the fight to be held?

Tomorrow afternoon in the restored arena in front of all the squads.

I'll be there.

So the next day Ichigo stood in the arena thinking about the wisdom of his decision; ''I mean I know I have a high reiatsu but that of ojisan is huge and thats just at his shikai do I really stand a change against his bankai? But it was useless to keep on thinking about it seeing Yammamoto was already standing opposite of him in the arena and about to release his shikai.

''Turn everything to ash'' Ryuujinjakka! Yammamoto said as he released his shikai and started to rais his reiatsu.

Ichigo was almost trembling solely from the reiatsu Yammamoto was releasing while he was just at shikai-level!

Then something happened that really scared Ichigo.

The eyes of Yammamoto started to glow and then he said: Bankai! ''Melt the ashes'' Ryuujinjakka kageyosh!(1) his sword changed into a huge medieval style sword even bigger than Ichigo's shikai, but it looked like it existed out of liquid magma that was somehow shaped like a sword.

Ichigo was practically punched to the ground by the sheer weight of the reiatsu. A few seconds later his eyes also started to glow when he also unleashed his bankai: ''Tensa Zangestu''

He immediately felt a lot lighter but it was still obviously clear that his reiatsu was nothing compared to that of the sou-taicho, even though he knew that he still tried an attack.

Yammamoto saw Ichigo was trying to attack him from the left but he effortlessly blocked Zangetsu with Ryuujinjakka as if Ichigo wasn't moving at all instead of moving with the speed of one of the fastest shunpo's in SoulSociety.

'what the fuck?'' Ichigo thought when he saw his attack getting blocked the same way a experienced swordsmen would block a swung stick from a child.

He increased his speed even further and now it looked like there were several Ichigo's circling around Yammamoto, but the latter didn't even flinch, instead he smirked a bit while he swung his zanpaktou at a seemingly empty spot, but which just so happened to be the spot Ichigo was moving through at that moment and who got a rather large gash in his shoulder because he was unable to dodge, block or parry the attack.

''Stop fooling around Kurosaki Ichigo and show your true power'' Yammamoto said after Ichigo once again took a fighting pose after recovering from the slight shock of the old man's attack.

''Fighting you like this has no use and will not get you the title of taicho''

''I guess I have no choice then'' Ichigo said as he started to pull his Vaizard mask over his face.

Instantly his reiatsu started to sky rocket coming quite close to that of the sou-taicho though still a significant amount lower it was now at a level were it could be considered as an actual fight between (almost) equals instead of the slaughter it was before.

**1 i know its a bad name for his bankai and doesen't make any sense but i coulden't find the translation of Ryuujinjakka, if somebody does know please let me know.**

**Please preview if i get enough (positive)previews and maybe a suggestion or 2 i will continue if not... well it was at least fun to try.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unlimited reiatsu?

''damn it, damn it, damn it'' Ichigo cursed as he inspected the gash deliverd to him by Yammamoto

Chapter 2: Unlimited reiatsu?

''Damn it, damn it, damn it'' Ichigo cursed as he inspected the gash delivered to him by Yammamoto.

Suddenly he started to smirk. ''I guess you leave me with no choice old man'' He said while gathering his reiatsu and pulling down his hollow mask calling forth his vaizard power.

''That's more like it'' Yammamoto said. ''I was starting to get bored fighting with kiddy gloves on''

''Don't worry the gloves are of'' Ichigo said ''Let see you block this'' He shot out a balla at incredible speed at Yammamoto.

Yammamoto quickly blocked the balla with his zanpaktou but instantly realized that it was a diversion and turned to see Ichigo launching a cero that he had charged while Yammamoto was busy blocking the balla.

He instantly raised his reiatsu and sends out an orange/red like beam from his zanpaktou to counter the cero. Meanwhile Ichigo was already moving to his left side while launching a Getsuga Tenshou which Yammamoto was just barely able to block and which caused quite some damage to the old man.

''Is this more to your liking old man?'' Ichigo taunted.

''Much better, I think I can actually turn on the heat'' Yammamoto said.

''Turn on the heat? You don't mean…'' Ichigo was saying but was interrupted by the enormous increase of Yammamoto's reiatsu which succeeded in not only surprising Ichigo but also scaring him. This wasn't a miracle because the reiatsu of the old man was at the very least one third higher than that of Ichigo.

''How much reiatsu do you actually have, is this your real limit or are you still holding back?'' Ichigo asked.

''This is my maximum reiatsu and I know your not as afraid as you claim to be seeing the fact that you still holding a quarter of your reiatsu in reserve'' Yammamoto startled Ichigo by that comment.

'' How did you not only know that I was holding back but also how much? That's just impossible I've just recently gained most of this strength there is no way you could have heard of it''

'' Just because I'm 2000 years old doesn't mean my senses have become any less, on the contrary I've improved my sense these last 2 Milena enabling me to almost instantly detect what someone's maximum reiatsu is as soon as it has surpassed a third of his or hers maximum.''

''So shall we really get started then?'' Ichigo asked as he raised his reiatsu to a level that nearly matched that of Yammamoto.

''Come at me whenever you're ready.'' Yammamoto said while once again taking a fighting pose.

What then happened even some of the captains could not follow because of the extreme speed.

They kept on attacking each other and parrying the other one's attacks like they were nothing. Even though Ichigo had the advantage of being able to shoot bala's and cero's without any kind of spell like it is for kidou he still wasn't able to break through the old man's defense. All he managed to do was create a few small cut's and burn on the arms of the old man while he himself got some serious cut's and had a quite large and painful burn on his left arm. That burn was created by the heat that Yammamoto's zanpaktou was emitting because even when blocked it could still do damage to Ichigo by the sheer temperature it was at. All Ichigo was able to do in those situations was or back off or let loose a Getsuga Tenshou which cost a lot of energy and at that low range was like a two sided sword which also damaged himself.

Slowly but certain it was starting to become obvious that Ichigo wouldn't win this even though he was starting to break through the old man's defenses it just wasn't enough. The difference in experience and sheer reiatsu was just too much for Ichigo after a little while he had a strange smirk on his face.

''Ah what the heck I've already got less reiatsu than the old man anyway way not spend some more with the change I will actually reduce the difference or even tip the balance in my favor'' Ichigo thought and then he took some blood from one of his cuts as he started to charge a Gran Ray cero and launched it from almost pointblank range as he shunpoed behind the old man.

Yammamoto was surprised by the sheer power that attack had, he quickly tried to block it with his zanpaktou but her realized that it was too powerful and too close to fully block.

Ichigo's gave a sigh of relieve when he saw the old man being blow several feet back be the blast.

''At least I know it had some effect'' Ichigo thought while taking advantage of the time to catch his breath. ''That attack had better left some marks on his body or els I'm toast''

Ichigo's little break was cut short as the beam from Yammamoto's zanpaktou nearly pierced him if he hadn't quickly shunpoed out of its path.

''You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily do you Kurrosaki Ichigo?'' Yammamoto said

''It cant hurt to hope, can it?'' Icigo asked.

That comment caused a small smile on Yammamoto's face: ''Your right I guess it cant hurt to hope, but dropping your guard can.'' He said while swinging his zanpaktou at Ichigo which the latter was barely able to block.

''I know that's why I didn't drop it''

''Is that so than why did you had such a hard time blocking my attack?''

''You know why old man your just too darn fast, don't you ever get tired? I just threw enough reiatsu at you in that attack to finish of one of the weaker Espada's and you look like I only threw a small firecracker''

''You still have a lot to learn about fighting someone who is stronger than you Ichigo.'' Yammamoto said while he started attacking again with his zanpaktou.

''Are you able to block this after waisting all that reiatsu you've just used?'' Yammamoto said while concentrating his reiatus in his zanpaktou.

'' Fuck, he isn't going too...''

I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

And special thanks to ichkak who pointed me to some serious mistake that I made in the first version of chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3: An expected outcome?

**Chapter 3: An expected outcome?**

Ichigo was shocked as he saw Yammamoto's attack coming at him; it was like a pilar made out of the flames from the sun itself

Ichigo was shocked as he saw Yammamoto's attack coming at him; it was like a pillar made out of the flames from the sun itself, its force was gigantic even by their standards and there was not time to dodge.

''Not enough time for a cero let alone a grand ray cero'' Ichigo thought. ''Then I'll try this.'' He shot several bala's at the pillar of energy before unleashing a extremely powerful Getsuga Tenshou, but by that time the attack was only three or four feet away. ''Shit it doesn't matter what happens either way I will get damaged'' Ichigo thought while raising zangetsu to block either the shock from the encounter of the two attacks or the remaining strength of Yammamoto's attack.

What Ichigo didn't notice was that Yammamoto had started to whisper something as soon as he had unleashed his attack:

Ye Lord, Mask of Blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings. Ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium. The sea barrier surges, march on the south! Way of Destruction 31, Red Flame Cannon!

Mere seconds after the first attack of Yammamoto broke through the Getsuga Tenshou he fired the enormous fireball from his palms at the right side of Ichigo. That of course resulted in a massive explosion when both attacks impacted at almost the exact same time.

When the smoke started to dissipate you could see a heavily wounded Ichigo with a half broken Hollow mask on his head breathing very heavily because of the attacks.

''Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!'' Ichigo shouted.

''Is there something the matter Kurrosaki Ichigo?'' Yammamoto asked with obvious sarcasm.

Ichigo's expression suddenly changed as if he remembered something good so he smirked before he answered: ''No nothing is wrong old man you just allowed me to use a little new trick Zangetsu taught me.''

''What trick is that?'' Yammamoto asked slightly concerned by the seemingly large confidence Ichigo still had.

''You'll soon find out'' Ichigo said, and then his body started to have a greenish glow like he was being treated by healing reiatsu. But it became obvious that this was no normal healing technique when a large amount of reiatsu that seemed to be that of Yammamoto started to gather in front of Ichigo.

''What is happening?'' Yammamoto asked/ordered Ichigo to tell.

''This is called Regeneration cero. It's a cero that is created by sucking up the damage done in a certain time and using it for the attack and at the same time healing the injuries those attacks did.''

''There must be some conditions for such an attack it sounds too good and too powerful to come without any setbacks.''

''Your right there are some setbacks. I can only perform this attack 2 to 4 times a day and the damage must have been done within 4 minutes of the start of the attack. Also I don't gain the reiatsu that I lost during the attacks it sucks up and I have to contribute an amount of reiatsu which is equal of that for a normal grand ray cero.''

''But it is still a very strong and useful attack.'' Ichigo said and right after that he launched the Regeneration cero.

All the old man could do was raise his zanpaktou to try and block the attack because there was no time for anything else.

When the cero impacted and the clouds of dust had dissipated you could see a now also heavily breathing and quit injured Yammamoto standing opposite of Ichigo.

''Don't you ever go down?'' Ichigo asked the old man.

Yammamoto's had a small smile while he said: ''The day that I get bested by a young pup like you is the day I resign as Sou-Taicho.''

After that he shunpoed behind Ichigo and the zanpaktou to zanpaktou fight continued but seemingly more even now even though Ichigo still seemed to have a small disadvantage it didn't seem so large anymore.

After a while of trading attacks they started to slow down because of fatigue which wasn't that surprising seeing the fact that they have been fighting for over 2 hours straight.

Even though they were slowing down there were still only a few shinigami who were able to see them and most of them had the rank of Fuki-Taicho or Taicho there were only three exceptions namely: 3rd seat Ikkaku, 5th Seat Yumichka and the unseated Rukia.

They were the only ones who were below the rank of Fuki-Taicho and were able to see them. But Yumichka and Rukia still had quite some trouble and occasionally lost sight of them for a short while.

Ichigo started to confess to himself that he probably wasn't going to win this fight which didn't anger him as much as he would have thought. He considered the fact that he forced the old man to go to its limit and he was seen as the most powerful shinigami alive, he was even considered being more powerful then Aizen. So yeah he did a good yob and with a bit of luck the old man would agree and he would get his Taicho's seat, probably from the 5th squad considering the fact that it had neither a Taicho nor a Fuki-Taicho (Momo was still in a coma). That would mean that he would have to clean up the chaos it was in but those were worries for later.

After Ichigo was forced to once again let loose another Getsuga Tenshou to block another powerful attack from Yammamoto his hollow mask shattered leaving him extremely weakened to face the old man.

Yammamoto instantly noticed the enormous decrease in Ichigo's reiatsu and rallied himself to turn it up a notch so that he could finish this. He would never confess this to the boy himself but he was impressed to the point of shock by the enormous strength and stamina he had showed during the fight. He thought: ''That boy truly has the potential to become so powerful that it's frightening.''

''Give up Korosaki Ichigo; you are in able to keep on fighting in your state. You have done well but enough is enough.''

''I'm not finished yet old man I can still fight.'' His sword started to get that dark glow that showed that he was preparing another Getsuga Tenshou.

"What do you think you can accomplish with that? It can't be you aren't going to…''

Before Yammamoto could finish his sentence Ichigo unleashed the Getsuga Tenshou which contained just about every ounce of reiatsu he had left.

That certainly surprised the old man who didn't think Ichigo would pull such a stunt this close to the end of the match. And because of that he wasn't able to block the attack as good as he would have been able to if he had anticipated the attack, and it did severe damage.

''I guess I lost.'' Ichigo thought as he saw that the old man was battered but not beaten after his attack. ''At the very least he can't claim that I was holding back, he should acknowledge that, shouldn't he?'' He thought right before fainting because of the loss of reiatsu and fatigue…

When Ichigo awakened he was at the fourth squad lying in a hospital like bed.

The first person he saw was Unohanuo Taichou (Taichou of the fourth squad). The first thing he said was; did I win?

Unohanuo had a soft smile on here face while she said; I'm afraid not Kurrosaki Taichou.

Figures…. Wait a second; did you just call me Kurosaki Taichou?

Yes I did, why wouldn't I?

So the old man did make me a Taichou after all.

I don't see a reason why he shouldn't, after all nobody expected you to win. No body could even guess that you were able to hold out that long and even force Yammamoto Sou-Taicho to use his full strength. Every Taichou that is currently in service was in able to force Yammamoto to that, so that is an accomplishment on its own.

Yeah, I always thought the rumors about his strength were exaggerated, but man was I ever wrong! I mean his shikai is stronger than some bankai's I've seen; my own bankai isn't that much stronger than shikai either.

And how in the name of hell did he get that much reiatsu, I mean I used both my bankai and my hollow mask and I was still weaker in matter of reiatsu let alone all the rest.

Please calm down Kurosaki Taichou, you need your rest.

Okay, but please Unohanou san call me Ichigo, I didn't want to become a Taichou just for the title.

I know Kurosaki san, I've heard about the reorganization plans you have been making for a squad if you became a Taichou, I must say for an actual fighting squad the plans sound good.

Thank you Unohanou san, I appreciate the vote of confidence.

How long is it before I'm allowed out of this bed?

Seeing the degree of wounds and reiatsu loss I would normally say 4 to 6 days.

What! You've got to be kidding me I feel fine already.

I wasn't finished yet Kurosaki san, as I said normally I would say 4 to 6 days, but in your case I think you can leave tomorrow morning after I made a checkup.

Your Regeneration cero attack seemed to have healed the worst of your wounds and your reiatsu recovery rate is very high as expected.

How's the old man did he had to pay you a visit or not?

Yes, Yammamoto Sou-Taicho did come here get his wounds treated. He was in a worse physical shape than you but because of the fact he still had a large amount of reiatsu left it didn't effect him as much as you. I couldn't refuse his request to leave after treating the few serious wounds he had.

How long was I out?

Just for a few minutes but after they brought you in I administrated a sleeping drug in your body to ensure you would give your body the rest which it needed.

Seeing your superficial wounds all we had to do was a little bit of healing and make sure that you would have a comfortable sleep.

I see that you are already in quite a good shape but I must insist that you stay her until tomorrow morning.

Is it really necessary Unohanou san?

Yes I do believe it to be necessary.

Guess I don't have a choice but wait then, am I allowed to take a walk?

Yes you are would you mind if I joined you?

Of course not Unohanou san, why should I?

While we walk I would like to talk about that Regeneration cero you used, how does it work?

Well, Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his neck, I don't really know the how I only know that Zangetsu wasn't willing or wasn't able to explain it to me.

But because it worked I didn't really care that much.

He didn't even try to explain it to you?

No he didn't all he said was; you don't need to know how it works only how to use it.

So that mean he doesn't want to tell me or doesn't know how it works himself but I don't think that it's the latter.

Too bad, do you think you could convince him to tell you?

I seriously doubt it, the old man is as stubborn as a mule I guess it's true what they say about zanpaktou spirits.

What do you mean Kurosaki san?

I mean everybody always said that I was as stubborn as mule too, so the saying about zanpaktou spirits having the same character traits as their wielders is probably true.

I agree, in most cases were there is a good cooperation between shinigami and zanpaktou they usually take traits from one another.

May I ask you a question Unohanou san?

Why of course Kurosaki san.

Please don't take this the wrong way but have you ever actually fought?

I assume by that you mean if I have offensive skills too besides my healing skills?

Yes that is what I mean I don't know much about shinigami who have healing abilities so I don't know if they are able to fight.

The only things I have available are the opinions of members from the 11th squad, but I don't think I can take them serious about that subject.

I have no disrespect for the 11th squad but I am glad that you don't believe their statements.

We healers are actually quite able in offensive combat but only a few of us ever train their offensive skills so they slowly start to fade and deteriorate.

So I assume that you haven't completely neglected your offensive skills?

That is a correct assumption, I might not train them as much as some of the other captains but I do make sure that at the very least they don't deteriorate and I make sure that every now and then I improve them if even only a little bit.

Would you mind to have a little sparring match with me? A friendly match of course.

I'll consider it but not for the next 3 or 4 days, because even though you are allowed to leave the fourth squad tomorrow doesn't mean you can go pick fights with Taichou- level opponents yet.

Do you mean I'm not even allowed to have a little spar?

Considering the fact that a little spar with you means a fight that just barely ends before someone faints I would have to say yes, you aren't allowed to spar.

Hey I'm not Zaraki Kenpachi; I normally end a battle before someone dies.

Yes that may be true but you still push either yourself or your opponent to or over its limit which isn't good in your current condition.

All as was planning was a little Match with Renji, I mean it's not like I will be fighting someone who is truly strong.

Most people would consider Abarai Fuki-Taicho to be truly strong already the only reason why you don't is the fact that you can fight at a level that only one other Taichou can match and beat and that is Yammamoto Sou-Taicho.

It just isn't fair to compare strength with you because except one nobody is that strong, several come quite close and are already very powerful. But together with Yammamoto Sou-Taicho you are on league of your own.

Well it can't hurt to fight someone who is 'a league below me' as you say, can it?

Nice try Kurosaki san but the answer is still no, not for at least 3 days.

This is a perfect time to do the paperwork that has been piling up especially if you will receive the 5th squad.

Ichigo suddenly looked a lot worse which Unohanou noticed and she said: I take it that you don't like paperwork?

That's quite the understatement.

**Well unless I get a lot of reviews this is the last chap I'll be posting because I have the idea's but I suck at putting them on paper.**

**So any I hope you've enjoyed it and please review**


End file.
